


Christmas Confession

by thisislegit



Series: Rough Waters [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro has a realization while talking to Law during the big party, but with Sanji on the job how will he be able to confess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Confession

The Christmas party in Luffy’s mansion, yes mansion even though the idiot preferred calling it a villa, was thrilling to say the least. Zoro knew the cook wasn’t lying when he said that the D family ordered more food every year.  Luffy’s father was having his party on the other side of the mansion, giving his son and his son’s friends free reign over the second ballroom and the sitting rooms around it.

“Just because I’ve never seen my dad out of a suit besides on vacation, and he has tattoos on his face, and people seem to do what he asks no matter the consequence doesn’t mean that he’s the leader of the mafia.”

Zoro sipped on his cup of egg nog. “Explain the gun collection, and the trap doors, and the paintings he says he never likes but buys anyway.”

Luffy rolled his eyes. “The guns aren’t his they’re my moms, he had this thing for theatre when he was younger so he got some installed, and I’m not really sure about that last one. Aesthetic maybe.”

“You are ass deep in denial, and I don’t think any surgery will get you out of it.”

“Pffft, whatever, you’re just jealous because I live in a villa.”

“Luffy, you reach past the villa stage once a ballroom is installed. You have two fucking ballrooms.”

Law chose that moment to appear holding a plate of appetizers. “Technically 3 if you count the fully furnished basement.”

“Sanji didn’t tell me the food was ready.” Luffy pouted and grabbed a few puff pastries from Law’s plate.

“I was sent on a holy mission to tell you about the food last.”

“What! Let’s take a rain check on this debate Zoro, I’ll be right back.” Luffy dashed off towards the kitchen, his scarf flailing behind him.

Law watched him run off and popped a shrimp into his mouth. “I still can’t believe we’re cousins.”

“I don’tknow, I think I’d take Luffy as a relative over the other options. Money loans are never actually loans, just gifts.”

“Speaking of gifts, what’d you get me for Christmas?”

“Aren’t you jewish?” Zoro snatched a small sandwich from his tray.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want free shit anyway.”

“I should just tell you that your gift was me filling in for you at the mall, but I already bought everyone’s things back in July so you’re lucky it’s too late to take it back.”

The sound of wheels echoed throughout the room as long tables covered in food were rolled out to designated sections of the room. Scents both sweet and savory filled the air, and the image of Nami and Vivi holding Luffy back was very prominent. Sanji was right behind the maids and cooks who moved tables and dishes while uncovering spreads, directing them as his blueprint had laid out. Unlike the guests who were forced to attend in ugly sweaters, Sanji was dressed professionally yet festively for his job.

Zoro watched him rummage through the closet that morning for the red dress pants that wonderfully hugged his hips. He also wore a simple white button up which was covered by a solid grey vest. He almost wore the green plaid tie that jingled out Christmas music, but tossed it at the last minute. Even from this distance, Zoro could see that Sanji was in his element.

Once the tables were placed, and the right people were at the stations, Sanji was gone again, going into the kitchen to continue work. Nami, seeing that the job was done, nodded to Vivi, and they released a howling Luffy towards the buffet tables.

“-spend time with him on Christmas?”

Zoro turned his attention back to Law. “What did you say?”

“You were too caught up in him again. I said, don’t you think it sucks that you can’t spend time with him on Christmas.”

“We spent time together yesterday.”

Law popped another shrimp into his mouth. “That’s Christmas eve, not Christmas. That’d be like me only spending half of Hanukkah with Keimi. Besides, this is the second year he’s had to work this holiday right?”

“If you’re so concerned then tell Luffy to stop booking him.” Zoro snapped.

“Okay, I pressed a button.”

“Sorry, just-…yeah I’d like for him to be out here, and the last time I tried going in there I nearly messed up his system. Luffy and Chopper eat so much that he’s never done until eleven, and by then he’s exhausted and wants to go home. I’ve tried to find compromising room. There isn’t any.”

Sanji had come out of the kitchen again talking with one of the younger and prettier maids. She was blushing profusely, but he kept a smile on his face while pointing out different things on the clipboard and then to certain tables in the room. Zoro didn’t feel that tinge of jealousy in his mind like he used to. Any thoughts similar to those were drowned out by the images of Sanji’s horrendous, but adorable bedhead when he woke up. Or how the cook would deny that he drooled when he slept even if there was a wet stain on his pillow case.

Zoro was the one who got to see the real Sanji every day. The Sanji who bought candy print pajamas but only wore the bottoms because the shirts made him overheat. The Sanji who cheated in the kitchen in their apartment with making adjustments to store bought box meals when his hours were too long at the Baratie. The Sanji that would indulge Zoro by reading to him when the swordsman was too lazy to go searching for his glasses.

The maid smiled bashfully and disappeared into the kitchen again. Sanji gave her a small wave before making some small marks onto his clipboard. Zoro stared at him, waiting for him to look around, maybe make eye contact with him, but the cook vanished behind the kitchen doors without a single glance.

“You’re in love with him.”

“What? No, I’m not.”

Law laughed. No, he actually laughed right in his face. Zoro felt insulted, but knew the other man long enough that he was curious as to where he was going with this.

When he caught his breath Law said, “Tell me one thing you’ve caught Sanji doing.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Just do it.”

Zoro sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know. There was this time I came home early on one of his days off. He’d fallen asleep watching a shopping channel, and there was a notepad with numbers on it lying on his chest. I tried getting him back to bed, but he woke up and started talking about this discount he got on a new kitchen set. I was only partially listening because I was staring at my scarf wrapped around his elbow. I pointed it out, and he got really flustered, telling me that it wasn’t a big deal. He’d picked it up when he was talking to the lady on the phone, and the price kept getting lower the more he held onto it. I knew it was bullshit, because the set was still pretty expensive, but the way he looked when he explained himself. I can’t really describe it, I-…fuck.”

“There it is.”

“Holy shit. Fucking hell.” Zoro set his egg nog down on a small side table.

“There, there, buddy.” Law patted his shoulder. The gesture was sarcastic in nature, but the sentiment was there.

“One second.” Zoro made his way past the other guests towards the kitchen.

Inside, there was orchestrated chaos. Maids and chefs busied from one end of the long kitchen to the other. Zoro spotted Sanji showing someone how to properly use the wok, and glided past the employees with clenched fists at his sides.

Sanji handed the wok back to the chef and turned to spot Zoro who was closing in fast. “Hey, hope we’re not running low alre-mmph!”

Zoro had grabbed his face in his hands pulling into a long drawn out kiss. Sanji hit his shoulder with his free hand, but slowly melted into it when Zoro’s tongue rolled over his. Everyone in the kitchen seemed to stop what they were doing to watch the exchange.

Zoro pulled away first, still cradling Sanji’s face in his hands. “I’m in love with you.”

Whatever Sanji was going to say was cut short from the blunt confession. “Wha-?”

“I’m in love with you, and I really wish you weren’t working right now so we could spend Christmas together, but I understand you have other responsibilities. It doesn’t make me any less pissed off about it, but I can respect that. We should really find a way to keep you from being so busy today at least.” Zoro found that when he didn’t know how to say something, it was just best to say what he thought. Always worked with Sanji.

There was a small chorus of “aaawws” that snapped Sanji back into work mode. He gently pulled Zoro’s hands away and turned to the employees. “Okay, shows over, if you let that food burn there’ll be hell to pay.”

Zoro didn’t expect a confession straight away, but the lack of response kind of hurt. Sanji sent him away with a kiss on the cheek, and then he was back in the ballroom sitting between Ace and Robin as they played out the white elephant exchange.

His number was last, so he watched everyone grab presents, trying to figure out which one he wanted to snatch. Everyone was fighting over the new game console that he was sure Ace bought, since he was the only one besides Zoro who showed no interest in it.

Sanji popped in and out of the kitchen for the next hour directing people to tables to replace empty trays with full ones. The bits of eye contact he made with Zoro were shy gazes and sometimes nearly made him drop what he was holding. It was cute but not what the swordsman wanted.

The time approached ten when Sanji was out of the kitchen this time with no clipboard in hand. Zoro saw him looking around and waved him over to their dispersing circle. The cook made a beeline towards him but stopped when they were a couple feet away from each other. Their friends, sensing the tension in the air, stopped dispersing to watch the exchange.

Sanji looked at his shoes. “You’re so unromantic.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I’m not done. You’re unromantic, and loud when you’re drunk because you always drink too much even if you say you don’t have a limit. Your fashion sense is terrible, I don’t know how you manage to dress yourself without me. You’re stupidly reckless. Sometimes I think you want to get killed with that shitty sword in your mouth.”

Zoro glared at him. “Can you stop.”

“No, I won’t because despite all of the shit you pull I keep finding more things that I like about you than things that I don’t like. Even when you embarrass me in front of my lackeys with that stupid confession, I’m still in love with you.”

“Sanji-“

“Now can you please stop looking at me like a kicked puppy. I’m trying to do my job and-hey! HEY! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT. I HAVE TO WORK MOSS BRAIN.”

Zoro had lifted him by his waist off the ground to press his face against his stomach. Even with the cook half-heartedly trying to bash his head in, Zoro couldn’t have asked for anything better for Christmas this year.

**Author's Note:**

> its late, and i lied, i really wanted to write the christmas story anyway, happy after christmas


End file.
